


What cake flavor do you want?

by jung



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, daniel is whipped, jihoon is whipped too but hes a worrywart so, nielwink, their mothers are also nielwink shippers doncha worry lol, um thats it theyre the only characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jung/pseuds/jung
Summary: In which Daniel's proposal precedes their first date.





	What cake flavor do you want?

Jihoon isn’t quite sure when he started falling for Daniel.

Maybe it was the day Jihoon just came back from the park, mud covering his body and little scratches adorning his knees. He wailed for an hour despite promises of ice cream and piggy back rides from his parents. Daniel had passed by his house, wanting to drag Jihoon out for a game of tag, but when he saw the younger crying he pouted and left with an annoyed _aigoo, you’re such a cry baby_. Jihoon’s parents spent another hour calming him down because he was so sure he lost his friend too and that pinky promises of staying together were lies.

Daniel came back after dinner with a cut lip and Jihoon’s lost ball.

Maybe it was the week he ate too much and indigestion left him bedridden. Curled up on his bed was not how he imagined his day, especially with someone like Daniel who could eat a cow and not get stomach ache. _Will a cool patch help?_ he asked so sincerely that Jihoon had to laugh despite the pain. There was a basketball game at the gym that day, and as someone who’s aiming to join the team it was important that Daniel watch it. _I’ll be fine. Probably groaning half to death, but fine_ , Jihoon said as he weakly pushed his hyung away. He immediately cringed as another contraction hit and he closed his eyes, hoping sleep will make it okay.

Daniel missed the game to get cool patches.

Maybe it was the month after the start of freshman year, and Jihoon had barely seen Daniel ever since the older found a new set of friends. He had his own, and they were wonderful, but there was that nagging feeling of emptiness without his hyung hanging like a koala on his arm. _Maybe he thinks they’re cooler than me_ was in Jihoon’s mind, and so he avoided his hyung for another month. Daniel cornered him with an upset look at the school gates, and the younger’s chin wobbled as he told him his worries. The older flicked his forehead hard enough to bring tears, but he was smiling as he said _I missed you too, idiot_ , and the flutters of Jihoon’s heart were paired with rosy cheeks.

Daniel spent every weekend after being a nuisance in his kitchen.

Maybe it was the year his family spent summer with Daniel’s at their vacation house, and they probably talked each other’s ears off on the way to the beach in excitement, only for the younger to be later buried under blankets of misery as pox marks covered his body. The bright sun filtering through the cabin’s windows coupled with the noise of people frolicking by the shore just added to his despair, and he stared at Daniel as he sat beside him on the bed instead of soaking up the sun like he had said he would, and Jihoon may have gotten better at hiding his blush in his hyung’s presence, but the touch of his skin against the other made him wonder if Benjamin Franklin really didn’t discover electricity this way.

Daniel spent the day by his side singing off-key to his favorite boy band.

Jihoon still isn’t quite sure when he started falling in love with Daniel. Maybe he still is, right now, as he sits across him in the university library with words he tries and fails to grasp surrounding them, and maybe he was like those words to Daniel, pressing upon every inch of his hyung's brain until he thinks it’s deeply engraved, only to find out it barely leaves a mark.

Does it? 

“Jihoon-ah, are you even studying?” Daniel’s eyes are bloodshot and emphasized by the dark circles that probably mirror Jihoon's own.

He shrugs, looking down at his notes, not wanting to stare longer lest Daniel catches on. “I think I’ve been reading the same line, hyung.”

An annoyed sigh escapes Daniel’s lips, his right hand mussing his lavender hair into something that resembles ruffled chicken feathers and Jihoon would have snickered, but he’s too caught up in his own feelings.

Maybe that’s the problem.

Daniel pokes his forehead with the soft end of the pencil, and he feels the blood rush to his face when the older leans closer and stares at him intently. “Yah, I didn’t study hard to go to this school just so you can go lazy on me now,” he whines. ”You know I hate studying.”

“Then, hyung, you should have chosen another school.” _But I still like that you’re here._

“But I wanted to be with you.”

Jihoon blinks. Again. Then another. _What?_

Daniel’s eyes turn into crescents when he laughs, and everything seems just a little brighter in the dreary room. “Ah, why are you so cute?”

But Jihoon is tilting his head to the side, still processing Daniel’s words, ignoring the older’s cooing about how adorable his Jihoonie is. An idea starts forming in his mind, and as much as he wants to push it away the wish for it to be true is stronger, so he asks, “Hyung, did you purposely go to my dream school…?”

“Yep, didn’t I just tell you that?” Then he pouts. “The entrance test was really hard.”

“And you did it because you wanted to be with me?”

Daniel stares at Jihoon, his eyes shining with amusement, fondness, and determination, which made Jihoon’s stomach twist in anxiety and excitement, because what if…?

“No.” Jihoon’s stomach drops. Oh.

But the older isn’t finished. “It’s because I like you, Jihoon-ah. I liked you since we were seven with that goddamn ball, and frankly I think I’m already in love with you, if my need to always be with you is any indication.” Daniel grins, pink dusting his cheeks. “Everyone knows I’m crazy for you, Jihoon. Our mothers have been planning our wedding for years. What cake flavor do you want?”

It sinks in slowly, so slowly at first that his smile wanes after a while and he turns away, the tips of his ears turning red, embarrassed and just a little self-conscious. Because maybe he was wrong, maybe Jihoon didn’t like him that way and he’s just assuming things and his cool confession was probably actually clumsy.

_He ignored the signs._

Jihoon’s heart feels about to burst though with the way its beating has sped up in just the last minute, and he wonders if a vessel will suddenly pop and he’d die before he can even tell Daniel his feelings. So he stares dumbly and says, “Carrot.”

The smile that takes over Daniel’s face will put the sun to shame as he thinks _yesss_ and he leans over the table, their noses brushing together, and Jihoon has spent years looking at his eyes, but never at this close distance. “Does this mean you agree with the wedding?” Daniel whispers, the hint of coffee fanning against Jihoon’s skin, making him feel more awake than the caffeine actually circulating in his system.

A cough springs them apart and they look up in time to see the glare of the librarian before she disappears behind another shelf. Daniel pops up from the book he randomly grabbed and sends Jihoon a huge smile. “So?”

It takes a minute for Jihoon to remember the question and a blush takes over his face when he does.

"Okay, but let's go on a date first, hyung."

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!!! it's a bit wordy, isn't it? lol im sorr y. i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
